Containers, such as, refuse containers, are typically substantially unitary structures. The sidewalls of refuse containers often include forklift pockets. The forklift pockets may be integral with or separately attached to the container sidewalls, and provide a means by which the container may be lifted and moved.
The appearance of a unitary container generally is not easily altered after it is fabricated and put into use. More particularly, the shape of a unitary container is not easily modified after fabrication. While, for example, different displays may be laminated or attached to a unitary container, the shape of the container, which is typically box-like or cylindrical in the case of a refuse container, can not be easily altered, if at all.
In certain venues, it is desirable to use refuse containers having a particular aesthetic look and shape that relates to or reflects a particular event that is being held in the venue. In the case of a multi-use sports venue, for example, it would be desirable to use refuse containers having a particular sports ball or sports helmet shape that corresponds with the sports event being held within the venue. For example, soccer ball shaped refuse containers for soccer games, or rugby ball shaped refuse containers for rugby games, or football helmet shaped refuse containers for American football games, etc. In the case of a convention center, it might be advantageous to have RV-shaped refuse containers for a recreational vehicle (RV) show, or boat shaped refuse containers for a boat show, etc.
With unitary refuse containers, the whole container typically must be replaced if a refuse container having a different shape is desired. In addition, space must also be provided to store the alternatively shaped refuse containers that are not in use.
It would be desirable to develop new containers, such as, refuse containers, that may be easily and efficiently interchanged so as to provide different shaped containers, that relate to or reflect different events held within a venue. In addition, it would be desirable that such newly developed containers require less storage space when not in use, relative to present containers, such as unitary containers. It would be further desirable that such newly developed containers have physical properties (e.g., impact and rupture resistance, and volume and weight capacity) that are equivalent to or better than those of present containers, such as, unitary containers.